Still Of The Night
by HayAllTimeLow
Summary: Jude's a druggie that Tommy met in a bar one night and took home. Now, he doesn't want her to leave.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy stood in the bar watching her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd seen. He walked up to the bar and stood next to her. She turned toward him and smiled coyly. Tommy ordered a shot of vodka and sat on the bar stool next to the pretty girl.

"I don't think I've seen you in here before." He told her. She blushed and lowered her head. Impulsively, Tommy reached out his hand and lifted her face upward so they were looking into each others eyes.

"You've got really pretty eyes." He told her. She blushed again and then she suddenly looked away. She grabbed her bag and his hand and pulled him with her into the side alley outside of the bar. Looking around first, she grabbed a needle out of her purse that was filled with a liquid Tommy didn't recognize. He couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as her was doing this to herself. He watched as she put on a tourniqet and stuck the needle in her arm, not paying a bit of attention to the pain he knew she felt. He wanted to puke from the site of the need sticking in her arm, but took a deep breath and tried not to think anything of it.

"I'm sorry, that must have freaked you out. I was dying in there, though." She told him. He nodded his head in an understanding way even though he was totally freaked.

"Hey, what about we get out of here. We could go to my place." Tommy heard himself say without thinking. She nodded and stood up. Tommy led her to his hummer and they crawled in the front seat. Tommy turned the car on and looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"You never did tell me your name. What is it?" He asked. She turned shy suddenly when he asked for her name. If anyone ever found out her name, it turned them off.

"My names Jude."

* * *

The next morning when Jude woke up, she was in the most unfamilliar of places. She didn't remember much about last night. She remembered meeting a hot guy at the bar, shooting up, and going home with him. She rolled over and looked at the face of the man she'd went home with. She groaned when she saw him. It was none other than the ex-boyz attacker 'Little Tommy Q.' Tommy woke up and looked at the face of the girl he'd had an amazing night with.

"Good morning." Tommy said. Jude sat up in bed and the blanket that she'd had around herself fell. She quickly pulled it back up and looked around the room for her clothes. She had no idea where they'd went.

"Looking for your clothes? They're in the hallway downstairs." Tommy told her. She stood up and wrapped a blanket around herself then wandered down the stairs and grabbed her clothes off the floor.

"Where's the bathroom?" She called up to Tommy. He told her which way to go and she walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and got in. The warm water eased up her tense muscled and she was thankful for the shower. After three minutes she heard the bathroom door open and Tommy walked in.

"Care to join me?" Jude asked seductively. Tommy stripped out of his clothes and jumped in the shower with Jude. They didn't do much of anything, just kiss. Jude found herself falling for the same person that her older sister had been obsessed with when he was still in that boy band.

"You look so sexy in my shower." He told her. Jude grinned then turned around and shut the water off. She got out of the shower and grabbed a towel to put around herself. She grabbed her clothes off the floor and left the room so that Tommy could take a real shower. When Tommy was done in the shower he got dressed and went downstairs. He saw Jude sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hope you don't mind, I made coffee." She told him. He smiled and walked over to where the coffee make was sitting and poured himself a cup.

"I could get used to having fresh coffee every morning." Tommy said. Jude smiled and took a drink from her cup.

"I've got to go into work for a few hours. Want to come?" Tommy asked her. She nodded her head yes and stood up from the table.

"Where do you work?" Jude asked.

"G Major." Tommy said. Jude's eyes widened. G Major had some of the best bands she'd ever heard like The Salads and Paegan Smith.

"No way. I have almost every album released from there." Jude told him. He laughed and earned a strange look from Jude.

"Figures that that girl named after a beatles song would be a music freak." He said. Jude sighed and rolled her eyes. Everyone made that joke atleast once.

"Yeah, I know. Wait, G Major in Toronto? My sister starts her new job as secretary there tomorrow. Shit!" Jude said. She couldn't let Sadie see her walk in with Tom Quincy. She'd know that was why Jude didn't come home last night.

"Why's that bad?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't go home last night, obviously. And, I've only been home one night this month. Other times I've found myself passed out at bars. She'll kill me. She's already pissed off at me." Jude said.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. We'd better go. Come on." He said and they walked out to his hummer.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you, midnight inspiration. I hope you guys like this story, because I expect good stuff from it:)

Teaser: "You did what with who?" "That has nothing to do with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jude's heart quickened as she walked with Tommy into G Major. She didn't want to have a run in with her sister. Especially on Sadie's first day of work.

"It'll be fine." Tommy whispered in her ear as they walked through the door. He was amazed at how last night had turned into what He felt for Jude. He'd had a lot of one night stands and never felt like this before. The first person they saw when they walked through the door was, ofcourse, Sadie Harrison. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw Jude.

"Jude Elizabeth Olivia Harrison, where have you been!" Sadie yelled. Jude lowered her eyes and took a step away from Tommy. Jude had always hated how Sadie thought she got to know what Jude was doing and who she was with every second of the day. It wasn't her responsibilty to act like her mom.

"I'm 18, Sadie. I can go where I want, when I want. I don't have to tell you where I am every moment of the day." Jude muttered. For such a feisty little girl she cowarded down whenever she was around Sadie.

"You may be 18, but dad trusted me to take care of you while he backpacks around the entire freaking planet." Sadie said. Jude rolled her eyes and felt Tommy grab her hand. She instantly felt better with his touch and smiled. Sadie looked confused by the sudden show of affection.

"I was with Tommy last night, anyway. So, I was perfectly fine. Well, actually, I was great." Jude said. Sadie's jaw dropped. Her sweet little sister was with Little Tommy Q? She always thought that Jude would just stay her sweet and innocent baby sister forever, not a druggie hooking up with any and every guy she could get her hands on.

"You did what with who?" Sadie said, understanding what Jude meant. Jude rolled her eyes. It was if Sadie didn't remember nearly every night of her Senior year when she was with Brayden in her bedroom trying to be quiet.

"That isn't any of your buisness." Jude replied. Sadie looked like she wanted to smack her sister. It was her buisness if Jude was out doing god knows what with god knows who. Or atleast, Sadie thought it was her buisness.

"Jude, you can't expect me to not be mad that I've seen you once this month, and when I did see you that one time you were higher than I ever thought was possible. You can't act like that!" Sadie yelled.

"Sadie, I think that phone is ringing, could you possibly be wise enough to answer it?" Darius snapped as he walked by. Darius stopped in his tracks when he saw Tommy with the tiny little girl.

"Who's this?" He asked Tom.

"This is Jude Harrison." He told Darius. He wasn't sure if he should call her his girlfriend. He wasn't sure what they were. He knew he wanted her to be his, though.

"I'm his girlfriend." She said. He looked down at her with a smile on his face. Darius looked back up at Tommy. He didn't know that he was dating anyone. Sadie's head snapped up. She couldn't believe how impulsive her little sister could be.

"Jude, you just told me you went home with him last night? You didn't even know him before then. There isn't any way you are dating him." Sadie snapped at Jude. Jude smiled sweetly at Sadie.

"What's your point, Sadie?" Jude snapped back. She hated her sister trying to be in charge of her and thinking she knows everything.

"My point is that you haven't even known him for 24 hours! God, Jude. You are such an idiot! I want you to go home right now." Sadie said.

"Sadie, please go back to your desk and do your job. Tom, take Jude and show her how to work the producing table or something. Karma isn't here yet." Darius said calmly. Jude smiled innocently at her sister and walked with Tommy into Studio A.

"So that's your sister?" Tommy said with a smirk.

"Thats Queen Sadie. Can you tell why I never come home? She acts like she's my mother or something! She's the entire reason why I moved out. She just can't accept that I really did move out." Jude said. When she moved out, she ended up living with her ex boyfriend who ended up beating the crap out of her.

"I've got an older sister. Her names Sara. She acts nearly the same way Sadie does." Tommy said.

"But I bet Sara hasn't ever thrown paint on you to keep you from leaving the house. Sadie is so out of control. She may think I'm a wild child or whatever, but she's been a bitch for as long as I can remember." Jude said.

"I'm sorry. Well, since we're apparently dating you can stay with me." Tommy said. Jude raised her head to look at Tommy.

"Really? I don't want to impose. I can stay where I've been staying." Jude hastily said. Tommy raised his eyebrow at her.

"And where have you been staying?" He asked. He knew she didn't have anywhere else to stay, she'd told him herself last night when she was so drunk she couldn't remember how to take her bra off, but he still asked her anyway.

"Umm...Well, the alley by the bar."

* * *

Author's Note: That's chapter 2. I hope you like it :) Review? Makes me happy. I've been in Alabama the past few days and just got home. My uncle's really sick so If I'm not writing much, thats why. Sorry. I'm trying :)

Teaser: "Oh, god no." "What?" "It's my sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Alcohol. That's what she needed. She could feel her bones shaking and her energy depleting quickly. There wasn't much that she wanted to do at this point, just drink. Drink and go back to Tommy's apartment. No. No, Jude, focus. She commanded herself, rolling her eyes as she sat on the curb outside G Major. She still wasn't sure if she was going to take Tommy up on his offer of staying with him. Sure, it was nice in theory, but she didn't want him to think that she was a lovestruck little girl with unrealistic fantasies that were clouding her judgement.

She fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed Sadie's number, a knot forming in her stomach. It wasn't a very far walk back to the house they shared, but she was scared to just show up there. She held the phone up to her ear and listened to the ringing. On the third shrill ring, Sadie picked up the phone, and Jude smiled.

"Little girl lost?" Sadie asked, her voice tired and strained. Jude could tell that she wanted to cry. Her voice always got like that when she was about to cry. Jude bit her lip and looked around.

"Sadie? I...I wanna come home." She mumbled, her voice catching in her throat. She never would have thought that she would say those words, but she had. The disbelief that was racing through her mind was astounding. She felt so lost and alone. She and Sadie had once been close, when they drifted apart, she felt like her whole world, whole support system, had imploded, leaving her in the middle of nothingness. An empty place that she couldn't pull herself out of.

"Are you sure, Jude?" No, of course she wasn't sure. Jude never did anything planned. Her whole life was centered around impulses and acting on them. She had never once planned out something, never been sure of anything.

"Please come get me." Jude said. Her voice was barely above a whisper and she wanted to cry, but when Sadie agreed, she found her tears drying up before they even started. She hung up the phone with a smile on her face and waited, watching as the cars passed by, checking to see if the next one would be Sadie.


End file.
